1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to neutron generating systems and more particularly pertains to a new and improved neutron generator especially adapted to traverse the narrow confines of a well or borehole, although useful in a variety of other applications. Since a neutron generator embodying the invention is ideally suited to the needs of well logging services, it will be described in that connection.
2. The Related Art
The use of a generator of high energy neutrons has been known for a long time for neutron-gamma ray or neutron-neutron logging. Neutron generators used in oil well logging tools usually require controlled low pressure atmospheres and high intensity magnetic fields. Accordingly, for illustrative purposes, the invention is described in more complete detail in connection with a neutron generator suitable for use in a well logging tool.
Neutron generators usually have three major features:                (i) a gas source to supply the reacting substances, such as deuterium (H2) and tritium (H3);        (ii) an ion source that strips electrons from the gas molecules, thus generating positively charged ions; and        (iii) an accelerating gap which impels the ions to a target with such energy that the bombarding ions collide with deuterium or tritium nuclei of the target to generate and emit neutrons therefrom.        
Ordinarily, negative electrons and positively charged ions are produced through electron and uncharged gas molecule collisions within the ion source. Anode and cathode electrodes of different potential contribute to ion production by accelerating electrons to energy higher than the ionization threshold. Collisions of those energetic electrons with gas molecules produce additional ions and electrons. At the same time, some electrons and ions are lost to the anode and cathode. In this manner, the positive and negative charges inside the ion source approach equilibrium. Collision efficiency can be increased by lengthening the distance that the electrons travel within the ion source before they are neutralized by striking a positive electrode. One known path lengthening technique establishes a magnetic field which is perpendicular to the aforementioned electric field. The combined magnetic and electrical fields cause the electrons to describe a helical path within the ion source which substantially increases the distance traveled by the electrons within the ion source and thus enhances the collision efficiency of the device. This type of ion source, called a “Penning ion source”, has been known as early as 1937; see for example the article by F. M. Penning and J. H. A. Moubis in Physica 4 (1937) 1190. Examples of neutron generators including Penning ion sources used in logging tools are described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,512 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,682 both assigned to Schlumberger Technology Corporation.
However, neutron generators using Penning ion sources used in logging tools suffer from limited collision efficiency and a relatively low atomic to molecular ion ratio of the ion source. In order to deal with such inefficiencies, ion sources employ designs that are intended to lengthen or widen the electrons path. Such designs are relatively cumbersome and increase the overall dimensions and/or weight of the neutron generator. This is of concern in a logging tool where the tool must be delivered over long distances into the downhole environment where room is limited.